


You just drive me insane!

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Left and Right Era, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: "Mingyu just drives me insane today!" He saw in Seungcheols disbelieving face. "What?” „Yes Mingyu, you’re driving us all insane. What do you look so good today?”, he heard Seungkwan said. Shit.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 51





	You just drive me insane!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Du machst mich einfach wahnsinnig!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702004) by Lilli Finch. 



> Another translated Oneshot from me. This time I wrote it a week ago. Hope you like it =)

„Mhhh Hyung“

Wonwoo woke up, but not enough to open his eyes and sit up. It was more of a semi-awake state that he was in now. His alarm clock hadn't even rung, which meant that he was awake much too early and could still sleep. He turned once and felt his knee hit the wall. He grumbled but was dozing again when he heard a suppressed groan. Mingyu. Right, they were living together now. Suddenly Wonwoo was awake. Was he not well? He was about to sit up when he heard it again. But it didn't sound painful. But ... aroused? Wonwoo swallowed. Did Mingyu really jerk off in their room? While Wonwoo was sleeping peacefully? He didn't try to move, kept trying to pretend to be asleep. He couldn't get up now. But he couldn't fall asleep either. So, he had no choice but to listen to the sounds that Mingyu made. And his brain in love couldn't help imagining Mingyu lying in his bed and doing who knows what. He pressed his lips together. Under no circumstances should he give himself away. Mingyu wasn’t allowed to know that he was listening to him in secret. He tried to breathe calmly but realized that he now had a problem himself. Wonwoo carefully groped for his bedspread and made sure it covered him and his problem. He had to distract himself. What time was it? Could he steal away afterwards?

Wonwoo swallowed hard when Mingyu groaned a "Hyung" again. Who was he thinking of? Could it be possible ... maybe he was thinking of Wonwoo? The very thought made him crazy. When Mingyu reached his climax, he wished he could turn around. Had Mingyu moaned a name, his name, he might have done so. But Mingyu remained more or less silent. "Shit", he heard him swear. Wonwoo stayed still, ignoring his pounding heart and the desire to finally get relief. He ignored the urge to turn to Mingyu. Instead, he listened. He heard Mingyu get up after a while.

"Wonwoo? Hey, we have to get up."  
Shit. How should he get rid of his problem now? He opened his eyes carefully and turned only half around but made sure that the blanket covered enough.  
Mingyu beamed at him. "Good morning Hyung."  
"Morning" Wonwoo tried to look drowsy.  
"Great, you're awake. I'm going to take a shower.”  
Wonwoo was relieved when Mingyu finally left the room. And he had time for himself.

Today they had a shooting for a performance at a music show. Fortunately, it was stressful and Wonwoo was able to avoid Mingyu without anyone noticing. Especially not Mingyu. He could hardly concentrate. He didn't know whether that was from his damned crush or because of the incident this morning. He tried. Really. But his eyes kept wandering to Mingyu and he couldn't tear himself away from him. "Shit", he muttered to himself repeatedly. He should concentrate better. But it didn't really help that Mingyus stage outfit looked so hot today. It was nothing special, at least nothing special for Mingyu. But for Wonwoo...

Wonwoo was happy when they finally made their performance. He could concentrate on something else than Mingyu. But it shouldn't be his day. He had a headset microphone today and as soon as he started to sing, everyone knew that his microphone was not working. He didn't know what was going on. Hadn't it worked before? Had he accidentally pressed a button? He apologized when the music stopped abruptly.  
"We'll try again in 5 minutes", someone called.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and winced when he realized that it was Mingyu. The latter had noticed and looked at him in confusion, but Wonwoo just shook his head and was glad when someone called him over. Seungcheol also came along. While a technician tried to get his mic up and running, Seungcheol looked at him intently. "What's wrong with you today?" Of course, someone had to notice it.  
"Nothing", Wonwoo murmured. He really didn't want to talk about it. The technician gave him a sign to test the microphone and it was working now and they were able to do the performance without any incidents. After the performance, he apologized again, and they thanked the staff and Wonwoo was about to go into the locker room with the others when Seungcheol stopped him. "So? I don't want to hear excuses."  
Wonwoos lips tightened. He looked ruefully at Seungcheol. He knew himself that he had behaved very unprofessionally today. The mic thing wasn't his fault, but it was the tip of the iceberg.  
"I’m sorry. I'll concentrate more tomorrow”, he apologized. But it wasn't enough for the other. Wonwoo sighed. "Mingyu just drives me insane today!"  
He saw in Seungcheols disbelieving face. “What?”  
„Yes Mingyu, you’re driving us all insane. What do you look so good today?”, he heard Seungkwan said.

Shit.

Wonwoo froze. Their mics! What was wrong with him today? He barely dared to take a look at the stage. The others hadn't gotten very far. And he had said in front of everyone in his mic that Mingyu was driving him insane. Which was true, but nobody should know. None of the staff Seungkwan had hopefully cared of and especially not Mingyu. But he looked in his direction. Damn it. What was wrong with him today? Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair. How could he talk himself out of it? He couldn't tell what Mingyu was thinking because he turned away and joked with the others. Probably to prove his mistake as a joke.

Wonwoo actually managed to avoid Mingyu. He noticed that everyone gave him questioning looks, but since they drove back in separate cars and Jun and Joshua had that much decency to not ask him about it, he was safe for the time being. He was also one of the first to take a shower and then retired to their room with the excuse that he wasn't hungry.

Now he was lying on his bed. He had actually intended to sleep quickly so that Mingyu couldn't confront him, but he was so hungry that he couldn't fall asleep. Frustrated, he turned on his stomach. Just when he heard their door open. Wonwoo quickly closed his eyes. That could only be Mingyu.

"You are so bad at faking to be asleep." It came after a while.  
Wonwoo suppressed the urge to swear. What did Mingyu mean? Now? Or had he noticed the incident this morning? He opened his eyes and looked at Mingyu.  
“I am not pretending to be asleep; I am trying to fall asleep”, he returned snappily.  
But Mingyu just grinned. He had changed and was lying on his side on his bed watching Wonwoo. Wonwoo loved that grin. But now he hated it. It meant Mingyu would confront him.  
"So, I'm driving you insane hm?”  
Wonwoo groaned and buried his face in his pillow.  
He heard Mingyu laugh.  
"We haven't been roommates for long that I could drive you insane with my character" He heard Mingyu get up.  
What was he up to? But Wonwoo didn't want to look. He wanted to disappear.  
"Was it my outfit today?"  
The voice came closer and Wonwoo swallowed when he felt Mingyu sit on his bed. He felt Mingyus hand on his back and Mingyu leaning forward. "Or was it the incident this morning?" Mingyu breathed into his ear. A shiver ran down his back. "What was it Hyung?" murmured Mingyu. When he gently pulled Wonwoos ear with his teeth, a low moan escaped him.

Mingyu moved away from him, but Wonwoo was certain that he had heard it. With a flushed face, he finally turned. Mingyu eyed him up. Wonwoos eyes fell on Mingyus lips as he licked them. "Mingyu I.." He didn't even know what to say. He saw Mingyus lips curl up to a grin again and looked up to see in Mingyus eyes. “You?” Mingyu leaned over and came so close that Wonwoo held his breath. "Do you want to know who I was thinking about this morning, Hyung?" Mingyu whispered against his lips.  
He drove him crazy. Why did he have to play such games? Wonwoo nodded, too surprised at Mingyus behavior to answer.  
“Ask me”  
Wonwoo exhaled shakily. Mingyu wanted to see him suffer. "Who ... who were you thinking about this morning?" His question was little more than a whisper.  
“When I did what, Hyung?”  
Wonwoo was about to close his eyes when Mingyu whispered a "Please don’t". What was that here? His heart seemed to burst in his chest. "Who were you thinking about this morning when you jerked off?" He finally said. Mingyu wouldn't dare say another name? It was him, right? Mingyu pulled back a little and looked at him, eyed him and Wonwoo wanted to believe that what he saw in Mingyus eyes was really desire.  
“I thought of you, Hyung” He groaned the word "Hyung" and Wonwoo was reminded of this morning. But the here and now was important. Where he had the chance to do with Mingyu what he wanted to do this morning. He put a hand on Mingyus neck and pulled him towards him to kiss him.

The two weeks had passed far too quickly. They had a lot of appointments and little time but Mingyu and he had managed to make time for each other every day. To meet their needs. Today he had retired to Seungcheol and played with him, but his thoughts were with Mingyu. He was definitely waiting for him in their room.  
"What is that between you and Mingyu? Something serious?”, Seungcheol asked casually.  
Wonwoo sighed. "I have no idea. We ... we don't really talk. "  
„Wonwoo“  
"I know, I know. I wanted to sort it out tomorrow."  
Tomorrow was their last appearance. Even if it didn't go as he hoped, it wouldn't affect the whole band. Nobody would notice if they avoided themselves. "You are old enough to know what you are doing," said Seungcheol. But Wonwoo heard the worry in his voice. He made an approving sound and they focused on their game again.

A little later they stopped. They would usually play another round, but Mingyu had written to him. Seungcheol had only grinned at him knowingly when Wonwoo gave the excuse that he was tired.

"What do you think of making yourself pretty tomorrow?" Came the question just as Wonwoo got up and stretched.  
He gave his friend a questioning look.  
"You could make yourself extra pretty. For the fans ... or for Mingyu" Seungcheol just knew him too well. As soon as it came to Mingyu, he was immediately enthusiastic about everything.  
"What did you think of?"  
Seungcheol also got up and went to Wonwoo. “If you cut your shirt off roughly here, I'm sure it will drive Mingyu insane”, he alluded to Wonwoos outbreak two weeks ago.  
However, Wonwoo couldn't answer because the door opened and a pouting Mingyu came in. "Where are you staying so long?"

Their last performance was great. He had followed Seungcheols advice and felt Mingyus eyes chasing him all the time. And oh, Wonwoo enjoyed it! He was in a good mood and had no concerns about their conversation. When they finally got back to their apartment, Mingyu grabbed his wrist just as he was about to take a shower.  
“Our Room. Now”, Mingyu demanded and was already pulling him with him. Wonwoo ignored some of their friends' comments and followed Mingyu.

As soon as they were in their room, Mingyu closed the door and pressed Wonwoo against it. "Mingyu," Wonwoo gasped as Mingyu pressed against him and kissed him longingly. "Let's talk first," he finally managed to say.  
"About what?" Mingyu leaned his forehead against Wonwoos and looked deep into his eyes. Damn he wanted to talk to Mingyu today. But Mingyu didn't make it easy for him.  
"What is this? Between us?"  
"Can we talk about it later? I need you now. Please."  
Now he got a queasy feeling. Mingyu must have seen it because he sighed a little and looked at Wonwoo seriously. "I love you" Wonwoo couldn't get the smile that crept onto his face away.

They later lay together in Mingyus bed. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who had closed his eyes tiredly. But he felt Mingyus piercing look and his hand caressing his stomach.  
"What's wrong with you?" Wonwoo grumbled and opened his eyes.  
"You just drive me insane today!" Mingyu grinned. Wonwoo punched him lightly on the shoulder. He would hear that forever. But Mingyu just laughed. "I would have expected it to be me. To do something embarrassing"  
"Yes, that would have been more suitable for you"  
"But I'm glad it happened to you." Mingyu smiled now and Wonwoo couldn't help but reply.  
"I love you too," he replied to the unspoken words.  
Mingyu kissed him gently on the forehead. "I know," he breathed, smiling wider and pulling Wonwoo close. "You should sleep, you're tired. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short fluff Oneshot about the Microphone incident. Then Inkigayo happended and this came out xD


End file.
